


Medicamento Ad Perfectum

by GreyGardens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Deepthroating, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Drarry, Drugged Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Harry Potter, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGardens/pseuds/GreyGardens
Summary: When the bartender gave Draco the drink from his secret admirer, he had no way of knowing that it had been spiked with a powerful love potion by his two lifelong enemies.A smutty Dramione/Drarry one shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Medicamento Ad Perfectum

Draco sat in his favourite corner booth in the upscale art deco revival lounge where he liked to spend his evenings after work, soaking up the booze and the atmosphere and usually ending the night by going home with some woman he would fuck and forget by the next morning, providing he managed to show her the door before he passed out.

He smoked his cigarette, smiling languidly as he exhaled. It was shaping up to be a promising night. There were several prospective conquests on the horizon and he was just drunk enough to finally relax and let go of the anxiety that clawed at his chest whenever he was sober, a nasty side effect of the war. 

The bartender walked over to his table with a drink in hand, "from an admirer." He said with a wink, putting the drink down on the table in front of Draco and placing a napkin next to it, tapping it pointedly and giving him another wink before walking back to the bar.

Draco glanced around casually, trying to see if he could spot the person who had sent him the drink, but no one seemed immediately obvious. He lifted the tumbler to his nose and breathed in the rich aroma. It was Glenfiddich, his favorite, just as he thought. He lifted the napkin the bartender had made such a fuss about and flipped it over, revealing a message scrawled in lipstick:

_'Meet me in the loo, sexy._

_I'll give you a night you'll never forget._

_Xx'_

He was right, it was _definitely_ shaping up to be a promising night. He knocked the drink back in one shot, barely tasting it, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the loo.

That last drink really hit him hard, the dim room began swimming before his eyes as he finally reached the back of the lounge and almost stumbled down the short flight of stairs to the loo. Just as he pushed the door open someone grabbed him and he felt a familiar sickening lurch in his stomach just as everything went black.

  
  


He awoke to find himself in a dark, unfamiliar room, completely naked and somehow unable to move. He tried to roll over and ropes bit into his wrists and ankles, making him realize the nature of his situation in an instant of blind panic: he was tied to a bed. He struggled against his restraints but as he did so his head began swimming again and he had no choice but to lie back limply against the bed, his heart thundering in his ears. 

"Ha," he heard someone scoff from the end of the bed, "he's trying to escape already, trust a snake to try and slither away before we've had the chance to have any fun." 

"Potter?" He said, startled at the sound of his old enemy's voice. He must be dreaming. Or drunk. Or tripping. Or all three. 

"Well aren't you a clever boy?" A woman hissed in his ear teasingly. 

"Granger?!" He cried, struggling against his restraints more violently this time, causing the ropes to cut into his flesh, "what the hell do you think you're playing at?" 

"Just relax, Malfoy," Granger purred into his ear, her lips grazing his earlobes tantalizingly, "by my calculations, the potion should hit its peak in just a few minutes and then you won't care _what_ happens." 

"What?" He yelled hoarsely, struggling feebly against the ropes, desperate to escape, even as the potion dragged him down like a weight around his neck, "you...you drugged me?" 

"Yeah, I guess we did," Potter said, and Draco could hear his smirk even though he couldn't see it in the dark, "but then, it was the only way we could ever get you to submit to us and make you take your punishment like a good little snake."

"Oh fuck...oh fuck…" Draco was really panicking now, he had no idea what they had planned for him, but he knew that surely waking up to find himself drugged, nude and tied spread eagle to a bed in a room with the two people who hated him the most was a bad sign. A _really_ bad sign.

"Oh, don't worry," Granger said as Harry crawled across the bed to Draco like a lion on the prowl and grabbed hold of his cock, causing Draco's hips to buck up against his hand involuntarily as he began stroking it expertly, "we're definitely going to fuck you." 

Oh Merlin no, why, why was his body responding to Potter's touch this way? He should be disgusted, repelled, he should be fighting for his life to stop the man from doing what he was doing, but oh fuck, he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to stop him, he couldn't, and his body was acting of it's own accord, betraying him, growing rock hard in Potter's eager hand. "My, my, Malfoy, what a huge cock you have." Potter said admiringly as he stroked it, making it even harder, and Draco had to bite down on his lip until he tasted blood to stop himself from bucking against Potter's hand, he was so close to losing control and cumming right in Potter's smug face. 

Fuck, it must be the potion they had spiked his drink with. There was no way he would allow this otherwise. It was making him compliant and submissive at the same time that it was setting his libido on fire. There was no other explanation for why he was suddenly moaning Potter's name as the man stroked him to the brink of orgasm. Granger grabbed his cock from Potter and wrapped her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around it, making him whimper against his will before taking him in even deeper. He couldn't take it anymore, in his drugged state he fought his way out of his wrist restraints, grabbed her head and began fucking her face roughly, nearly choking her, desperate to cum but somehow unable to, even as he felt it building and building to an impossible crest, even as Granger gagged on him before relaxing enough so that he could fit almost his entire length down her beautiful throat. 

He gripped her hair tighter, feeling a sudden rush of power, and was just about to pound himself down her throat again, when suddenly Potter smacked him, "you're enjoying this too much, Malfoy," he said, pulling Granger off of him and taking her place on the bed, "I think it's time I reminded you why we're here " With a flick of his wand Draco's wrists were bound again, but much more tightly this time. There would be no struggling out of his restraints now.

Potter began lubing and stroking his large cock which had already been hard but seemed to grow even harder as he prepared himself for his assault on Draco. Draco felt scared but incomprehensibly turned on at the same time as Potter untied his ankles just so he could push Draco's legs against his chest roughly before lining the head, already slick with lube and pre-cum, up with Draco's arse. 

"Please, don't!' Draco suddenly cried, scared of the pain he was sure would come, scared of what Potter would do to him, knowing that whatever happened next would change his life forever. 

"Oh, that's sweet," Granger said, stroking him and making him squirm and strain against Harry as his body sought release from the ministrations of her hand, "he thinks he has a say." 

Just then Harry slammed himself deep into Draco, tearing him in the process and making him scream. Granger clamped her hand down over his mouth roughly, "shhhh…" she shushed him, continuing to stroke him as Potter brutally fucked him into the mattress.

"Malfoy," Potter ordered as Granger let go of him and positioned herself so that she was hovering over Draco's face, "be a gentleman and eat Granger's pussy." 

Before Draco could either protest or consent, Granger sat on his face and Potter slammed into Draco even harder, making him see stars, "do it, snake, or this will only get worse for you." 

Draco began licking her clit, circling it with his tongue and sucking on it as if his life depended on it, which, for all he knew in that moment, it did. She ground her pelvis into his face and he started fucking her with his tongue, trying to take whatever power and control he could back from them, even if it was just in giving the bitch who was helping Potter assault him a better orgasm than that bastard ever could.

Suddenly Potter hit a spot that almost made him cum immediately and he moaned into Granger's mound. "Oh Harry, he _liked_ that," Granger gasped as Draco started tongue fucking her more desperately, continuing to let out little moans against her as Harry began thrusting into him more slowly and deliberately, "I think he wants more." 

"Oh, you like that, do you Malfoy?" Harry grunted cruelly as he worked his hips into him, making Draco weak with this new, torturously slow rhythm of fucking. 

"No!" Draco cried. But even he knew that he was lying. 

"Oh, yes he does," Granger said, "just look how hard he is," she groaned as she leaned over and took Draco's hard cock into her mouth again. 

"Oh fuck…" he moaned as she began sucking him while Potter continued to fuck him in the arse, picking up speed now. "Fuck Granger's face while you eat her out, don't make her do all the work, you lazy git." Potter commanded, and Draco found he couldn't help but obey, even though it was hard for him to really take control with Potter buried deep inside him. He thrust his hips up and Granger gagged on him as he fucked her with his tongue. "That's better." Potter said, grabbing hold of his hips and plunging back into Draco roughly, "make her cum and then _maybe_ we'll let you cum."

As soon as Potter said the words Draco realized he had been waiting to hear them all night. Drugged or not, all he wanted in this moment was to cum, he didn't even care which one of them finally made him do it, at this point they were both just as vile in his eyes. And just as fucking hot. His cock ached as he hammered it into Granger's willing throat. Fuck, she was so fucking sexy, he couldn't believe that the uptight, rule abiding swot he hated so much in school for being such a stuck up, holier than thou bitch and lording her brilliance over him was the same Hermione Granger who was now deep-throating him like a pro while her boyfriend fucked him. 

It would have been even better if they hadn't drugged and kidnapped him, but as Potter fucked him, making Draco feel things he had never even thought possible, he realized that he would never have let this happen any other way. And whether it was a side effect of the potion or not, there was suddenly nothing he wanted more than to make Hermione Granger cum while Harry Potter dominated him and pumped him full of his seed until he came so hard he sprayed the walls like a fucking Jackson Pollack painting.

With a groan of unbridled lust, he buried his tongue as deep into her as he could and fucked her mouth and cunt as Potter fucked him, the three of them finding a perfect rhythm, their bodies working together to bring everyone involved the most pleasure possible. 

Suddenly Granger let out a moan that tore right through Draco's soul as she came shuddering and trembling in his mouth. Fuck, she tasted so fucking good. He plunged his tongue in deeper to taste her, "no!" She said, smacking him as she got off him, her legs wobbling slightly. "It's Harry's turn now."

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck," Draco moaned, realizing that if he was ever going to cum he had no choice but to give in to Potter completely. 

"Are you ready to cum, Malfoy?" Potter asked in a low voice as he thrust into Draco again. Oh Merlin, it felt so fucking good, _why_ did it feel so good? Oh, who fucking cared why? He just wanted it, needed it, oh fuck how he _needed_ Potter to make him cum.

"Yes!" He wept, wrapping his legs around Potter tightly. "Please," he begged, "please, make me cum…I need you."

"Oh, fuck Malfoy," Potter groaned as he started fucking Draco even harder, "don't say that, not unless you want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a fucking week." 

"I need you!" Draco moaned again, his orgasm building as Potter slammed into him harder and faster at the sound of his begging. 

"I warned you, Malfoy." Harry hissed. "I fucking warned you. This is what happens when you don't listen." And with that Potter pulled his cock out of Draco, making him cry out in desperation. "You want this hard cock, Malfoy?" Potter asked as he pumped it rapidly, standing over Draco now. 

"Yes, yes, please, Potter, please, fuck me, make me cum." Draco cried.

"No." Potter growled cruelly, and with that he came all over Draco's face and chest in a series of hot spurts, his head rolling back as he pumped the last of his cum onto the humiliated man before getting up and putting on his clothes to leave with Granger.

"What…?" Draco cried, struggling against his restraints again, "where are you going? What are you doing?" He asked, still aching for release. 

"Consider yourself fucked, Malfoy." Potter said. 

"You fucking bastard." Draco growled, "you'll pay for this." 

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Potter said with a smirk before slamming the door shut behind him and leaving Draco alone in the room he shared with Granger, his wrists still tied to the bed with rope, making it impossible for him to either escape or make _himself_ cum to relieve the unbearable pressure. 

Potter was right. He _was_ fucked. And not in the way he had hoped to be by the end of the night, but he would make them pay for this humiliation when they came back, no matter what it took. And when he did, he fully intended on enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
